All I Want For Christmas Is You
by highland-daughter
Summary: I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you! All Loki wants for Christmas is Clint. !COMPLETE!


_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Marvel. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating:** T_

_**Warning:** Contains minor language and minor sexual situations of the slashy variety._

_**Author:** With it being Christmas I just had to write something to fit with the holiday festivities. Enjoy._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Christmas Eve alone shouldn't have been so nice.

Clint sat on the couch in the tower, happy for once that he was all alone. His fellow Avengers were spending the holidays with family and loved ones. Tony had flown back to be with Pepper. Thor and Jane were off on Asgard. Natasha was visiting her parents in Russia. Steve and Darcy had decided to spend the holiday in Rome. Being alone in the Tower, which still looked oddly enough like a Christmas store had thrown up all over the place, was a rather pleasant and rare experience. One Clint planned on enjoying for as long as possible.

He had just closed his eyes, leaned back and let his head rest on the back of the couch when the music started. It was soft and sweet and he smiled a bit as he expected female vocals to start. When a male voice started singing, he opened his eyes, staring in surprised at the trickster God standing just a few feet away.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's jut one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Clint watched as Loki walked forward and couldn't help the way his smile widened. He took in Loki's attire, nothing but a pair of black trousers and a green ribbon wrapped around his chest, tied at the base of his throat. When Loki's straddled his thighs, Clint's hands came up to gently grip his hips. Loki smiled at him, reaching down to pull his hands up and around that lithe body so he was holding the trickster close. That green ribbon rubbed softly against his arms.

He rubbed his hands up Loki's back, delighting in the shiver that ran the length of the trickster's body. They hadn't seen each other for nearly two weeks, Clint having been on a mission and Loki having been God knows where. But it was suddenly like they'd never been apart. Clint rubbed small circles on Loki's shoulder, leaning forward to brush a soft kiss against the skin above the ribbon around Loki's neck.

He felt Loki tremble and the trickster's hips started rocking slowly. He was amazed that Loki was able to keep singing given the way his breathing increased.

_I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Clint let out a low growl and captured Loki's lips in a searing kiss. Loki moaned faintly, pressing closer to Clint, reaching down to pull the man's t-shirt up, thumbs rubbing over his nipples and making him twitch with pleasure. Loki grinned when Clint's head fell back, a soft gasp tearing from his lips. "Fuck, Loki," Clint moaned as the trickster leaned down to nibble and lick along his neck.

Loki practically purred as he nipped faintly at Clint's jaw. "I've missed you," he said softly as one of Clint's hands slid down his back, fingers toying at the edge of his pants.

"Missed you too." Clint slipped his fingertips beneath Loki's pants, rubbing at the soft skin at the top of the trickster's ass. "Though this is a nice surprise."

Loki grinned, rocking his hips to create just enough friction to make Clint growl. "I thought you might like your present."

Clint pulled Loki closer, leaning up to capture the ribbon with his teeth and pull the bow loose. The ribbon loosened and fell from Loki's body. "I fucking love my present."

Loki laughed as Clint managed to reposition them so the trickster was beneath him on the couch. Loki wrapped his legs around Clint's waist and pulled their bodies flush and nuzzled Clint's neck before he sang the last part of the song.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

'_Cause I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Clint smiled and kissed Loki as the music faded away. Having Loki in his arms was better than opening any present under that massive tree in the corner. Yup, Christmas Eve without his fellow Avengers was very nice indeed.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** There it is. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Merry Christmas everyone!_


End file.
